Yu Ste Ai Sonraun
by commandork-lexi
Summary: A collection of prompt-based stories for your reading pleasure. No prompts, no chapters. R&R, lovelies-


**Greetings, gentle-viewers! Yes, lookie what we have here, as if we DON'T have enough stories that I need to update. Ha. I'm just a penchant for disaster, aren't I? Here we have it, a CLEXA prompt story that will be updated alongside EWHAS! So, let's clarify. I have five stories currently active as a present for y'all: Absolution (Clexa), YSAS (Clexa), TNATB (Jori), EWHAS (Jori), and TTL (Bechloe). Ooh, la la!**

 **So, here's our first ever update for** ** _Yu ste ai Sonraun: A Prompt Story_** **. You know the drill! Send me prompts, can be a single word or an entire prompt, and I'll whip something up for it! Thank you for your continued support, I love all of you dearly, and I am apologize right now for the sheer amount of Author's Notes that will exist for my every update EVER. Yes, you'll have to consistently live with this ungodly bold font that is me speaking. LMAO.**

 **See you on the flipside!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** If I owned The 100, CLEXA would be Queens of Anarchy and Anya would be alive and making moves on Raven LMAO. Oh, wait, I have this FF. Alive!Anya is back, bitches!

 **;**

Clarke doesn't know what to make of the situation. On one hand, the Heda would kill her (metaphorically, she hopes) for the confrontation. On the other hand, the Heda is hurt and needs medical attention. Deciding that she would just deal with the consequences later, she approaches the hunting party with a steady stride, never faltering (which is something that she surprises her). Taking a deep breath, she approaches the Commander with her head held high, even when the Grounder turns to regard her curiously.

"You're limping," she says plainly, her tone strong as she lets her eyes wander. She likes to tell herself that she's just checking for other wounds, and that she's definitely _not_ admiring Lexa in her Grounder clothes.

" _Em ste spichen_ ," the Commander responds, sounding offended by the mere notion that she cannot hide her discomfort.

"I'm not lying," Clarke combats, which draws a raise of an eyebrow from Lexa. Clarke likes to think that she has surprised the Commander by her ability to understand Trigedasleng. Granted, it's a simple statement (and one that has been used before) but Clarke continues to believe that her verbal training with Octavia has paid off. "You favor your right side and you keep on switching your weight between your feet."

"By telling me this, you are accusing me of lying, Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa utters out, her voice low and said through clenched jaws. Clarke takes this all in stride, simply cocking her head to one side, _daring_ the brunette to act on her unspoken threat. Their stare-off continues, with neither one flinching, until it is broken by a rather sharp (if not awkward) cough from Anya.

"With all due respect, _Heda_ , I advise that you go over plans for snow-fall with Clarke," the warrior grunts out, and Clarke notices that she is careful with saying nothing of their hunting trip. The tall woman acts unthreatened, standing her ground with nothing more than the stoic expression that all Grounders seem to possess, but Clarke can see her dark eyes darting around, weary and highly cautious.

Lexa remains silent, mulling over her decision before letting out a resigned sigh. "Very well," she finally says before allowing Clarke to lead her to the healer tent that she often shares with Nyko. By the time they get there, the tent is unoccupied, enveloping the two in a cloak of silence. The Commander finds herself leaning into the wooden table, avoiding Clarke's gaze as the Arker rummages around for supplies.

" _Yu ste spichen_ ," Clarke finally says, completely unafraid to state the obvious in the security of the tent. No one would hear them. She's sure of that. "You're walking like you have a pebble in your boot and you're trying to ignore it."

"It does not bother me, Clarke," Lexa growls, but Clarke can see that the Commander has finally consented to speak true. "I have been injured before by _pauna_ , remember?"

"Yes, and you nearly dislocated your shoulder," Clarke snorts, kneeling down in front of the Grounder and rolling up her pants. A crude bandage is wrapped around her shin, no doubt applied by either her or Anya. "Mind telling me how _this_ happened?"

"Do not speak to me like I am a child." The Commander's voice is strained, nostrils flaring in frustration. "We did not take you into _Trigedakru_ to disrespect the Heda."

"First of all, you didn't take me in, you _forced_ me in," Clarke begins as she tends to Lexa's wounds, remembering the time she was forced to heal Anya's second at the cost of Finn's life. She had succeeded, thus allowing her to become the _Trikru_ healer (despite her evident refusal). She had even planned to escape with Finn, which ended in disaster when he- she couldn't bring herself to think of what he had done to the village of Tondisi. In the end, she remembered accepting her position alongside Nyko. "Second, I am not disrespecting you, Lexa. I'm just doing the job that you and Anya _insisted_ I take."

Lexa huffs at that, looking away and allowing Clarke to, quote unquote, _do her job_. "You know I am not allowed to look weak in front of my people." Clarke looks up at this, ready to go through the discussion that they've had sporadically for the past few days. "I am not allowed to feel even pain. _Em ste kwelnes_."

" _Daun nou ste kwelnes, Leksa,_ " Clarke barks back, as she always does. It is the same conversation, over and over again, an endless loop. She will never stop until Lexa understands, at the very least, because the Commander deserves more than to keep on surviving without living. " _Daun ste sonraun_. That's who we are. That's what separates us from _them_ , the reapers, the predators, the prey. We _feel_. We have _emotions_. If we don't, we might as well be _pauna_ , too."

" _You_ can have emotions, Clarke, but I cannot. I am _Heda_. People expect me to act accordingly. I did not choose this life, the spirit chose me. I did not have an opinion on the matter." Lexa lets out another sigh, more resigned than before. " _Beja, Clarke_. Understand _me_. I need to be Heda for my people."

"And I need you to be Lexa for me. Even if it's just with me." Clarke reaches up, smooths the crease between the Commander's eyebrows before cupping her face in her palm. "I'm not asking for much, Lexa. I just want you to be _you_ when you're with me. I _do_ understand that you need to be _Heda_ for your people, but allow yourself to feel when you're with me. _Beja_."

Her voice breaks at her plea, and Lexa could not help but lean forward to cup Clarke's face in turn. It takes a lot, but the Grounder manages to nod in agreement, breathing deeply at her consent. "Very well," she murmurs after swallowing dryly. "I will be Lexa, and I will not lie to you... as long as you do not confront me in front of my people like before. It is already hard to pretend _._ "

Clarke smiles crookedly, tipping forward to press her forehead against her Heda's. " _Nami_ ," she whispers, before pressing her lips against Lexa's.

 **;**

 **And there we have it! Anya is alive, I'm crying. I love Anya, have I ever told you guys that? So, this is a little bit of an AU, as you can tell. Remember the time Clarke had to try and heal Anya's second, and she ended up dying anyway? Yeah, nah, Clarke was able to heal her here, causing ripples to change some things with the story. It deviates from canon, but still has similar timelines. Like when, oh IDK, Finn went berserk and killed loads of people. Yeah, that still happened, and Finn is as dead as a doornail. I apologize to those who like Finn, but I really don't, and we each have our own opinions of him. Don't think I'm hatin' on him because I ship CLEXA, though. I mean, I like Bellamy (but not Bellarke) as a person, and not as Clarke's significant other. They're more platonic in my eyes.**

 **So. Finn still goes cray-cray and the whole thing with Clarke killing him happens. Raven arrives earlier in the story and still sort-of hates Clarke. Oh! And our favourite scene with Lexa, Clarke, and the _pauna_ happens much earlier, too.**

 **THANKS to Newsies73 for the prompt.**

 **Anything will be greatly appreciated, and don't forget to leave prompts for the next chapter. Ciao, gentle-viewers!**

 _Em ste spichen_ \- She's lying  
 _Yu ste spichen_ \- You are lying  
 _Em ste kwelnes_ \- It is weakness  
 _Daun nou ste kwelnes_ \- That is not weakness  
 _Daun ste sonraun_ \- That is life  
 _Beja_ \- Please  
 _Nami - Okay_


End file.
